


Krzyk w ciemności

by Lascivia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lascivia/pseuds/Lascivia
Summary: Beta: Aurantiaco





	Krzyk w ciemności

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Aurantiaco

Krzyczy. Nawet nie zauważa, kiedy to się zaczyna. Po prostu w pewnym momencie orientuje się, że patrzy na swoją twarz w lustrze, a ten ochrypły, nieprzyjemny dźwięk, wydobywa się z otwartych ust. Dłonie, które zacisnął w pięści, drążą i doskonale wie, że jutro mięśnie odpłacą mu bólem za to, jak je teraz traktuje. Krzyk urywa się, nagle, jak zbyt wysoki dźwięk.

– Jesteś dorosłym mężczyzną, nie możesz sobie pozwolić na taką słabość – warczy na siebie. Obmywa twarz wodą i ucieka spojrzeniem od własnych oczu. Nie może na siebie patrzeć. 

Czyż to nie żałosne? Znowu dał się wyprowadzić z równowagi. Nie prześpi kolejnej nocy. Tyle razy postanawiał, że to się więcej już nie stanie. Że nie pozwoli, by ta relacja dominowała nad całym życiem. Tymczasem znów poległ. I nawet nie potrafił już nikogo obarczyć winą. Bo kto powinien być wytknięty palcem, w kogo rzucić kamieniem, gdy obie strony mówią, że próbują? Gdy dają z siebie wszystko, walcząc z tym, co rozszarpuje ich na strzępy?

Po raz kolejny próbuje uporządkować chaos. Te wszystkie myśli, słowa... sztylety.

_– Czasem musisz przyznać się przed samym sobą do porażki – powiedziała Rowena. – To cię niszczy – dodała zmartwiona. – Niszczy was obu._

_– Przecież było już lepiej – oponował, szukając logiki w tym wszystkim._

_– Pozornie – wytknęła. – Krążycie wokół siebie, jak przyczajone hipogryfy. Obaj pochylacie głowy, z uwagą obserwujecie każdy ruch, ale wystarczy najdrobniejsze potknięcie, zgrzytnięcie pazurem, i skaczecie sobie do gardeł. Wszystko, co osiągnęliście przez tygodnie, przepada w sekundę, przez jedno, czasem dwa zdania._

Znów patrzy w lustro, jakby się spodziewał, że dojrzy żółtawe tęczówki ptasiego oka.

Wydawać by się mogło, że osiągnęli progres. Już dawno nie obwiniali się wprost. Wręcz przeciwnie, to Salazar ugiął się nieco – co było na swój sposób przełomowe. Zaczął dostrzegać, że świat taki, jakim go postrzegał, nie zawsze był tym prawdziwym, a jego wizja – nie zawsze była słuszna.

_– Czasem... mogę wymagać za wiele._

Godric myślał, że to początek czegoś lepszego. Uczył się słuchać. Chciał rozumieć, chciał dostrzegać te czasem niewypowiedziane potrzeby. Wierzył, iż może dać z siebie więcej, jeśli tylko poświęci więcej czasu, jeśli tylko się postara. Ale za każdym razem, gdy próbował dorównać oczekiwaniom, dowiadywał się, że to nic nie znaczy. Wciąż za mało. Wciąż nie to.

Jak długo będziesz udawać, że to ma sens? – szydzi jego odbicie. Godric patrzy, jak woda spływa mu po twarzy. Niczym łzy, na które nie mógł sobie pozwolić.

Jak ugasić pożar, który zajął już belki stropowe? Jak wysączyć z ciała truciznę, która sięga serca?

Przecież przysięgał. A nigdy dotąd nie złamał umyślnie danego słowa. Spisywał więc skrzętnie na kolejnych pergaminach złożone obietnice. Życzenia i żądania. Przepraszał, częściej niż kiedykolwiek w swym życiu. Gryzł się w język, niemalże do krwi, by nie odpowiadać na wetknięte między słowami ostrza. A te cięły mocno i głęboko, uporczywie wbijały się głębiej, choć pozornie tak drobne. Ignorował je, póki mógł. Dziś jednak poczuł, jakby w jego sercu nie było już miejsca na kolejny sztylet. Ba, nie wcisnąłby igły do haftu. 

_– On inaczej nie potrafi. Wiesz przecież, że w ten sposób ubiera myśli w słowa, zawsze tak robił, wobec wszystkich – uspokajała go Helga._

_– Ale to jest nawet gorsze, niż te dawne kłótnie. Uśmiecha się, je przy jednym stole, jest wręcz... miły. A między słowami... To się musi zmienić, albo postradam zmysły._

Odwraca się od miednicy i wyciąga dłoń gdzieś w przestrzeń. Napełniony po brzegi kielich unosi się ze stołu i szybuje ku niemu. Łapie go w locie. Odurzając się winem przekonuje sam siebie, że warto walczyć dalej. Nie mógł się poddać. To nie było rozwiązanie, nie ważne, co podpowiadał mu rozsądek. Nieistotne, co szeptali za ich plecami.

_– Dlaczego ciągle wracasz? Dlaczego wierzysz, że tym razem będzie inaczej? Dlaczego wciąż się oszukujesz?_

Zawsze bronił Salazara, gdy mówiono o nim źle. Nie powodowała nim zwykła, wynikająca z wieloletniej współpracy lojalność. Nie, on naprawdę uważał, że się mylą. Nie potrafią dojrzeć sedna, nie patrzą i nie słuchają wystarczająco uważnie. Jakże mogliby go znać, skoro nawet on nie potrafił pojąć tego splątanego umysłu?

_– Nie... te ciosy nie są celowe._

Coś w głębi drążyło mu żyły, pełzło w górę, chcąc wydostać się ku powierzchni. Paliło, wylewając się przez gardło. Coś, co zasłaniało świat czerwienią i pulsowało, nie pozwalając o sobie zapomnieć. Czaiło się tuż za zębami, czekając, aż wreszcie wypuści je na świat, aż przyzna się głośno, przed samym sobą.

_– Wiesz, jakie kłamstwa są najgorsze? Takie, które powtarzasz tak często, że zaczynasz w nie wierzyć._


End file.
